


Naruto - Soulmate Drabbles

by NebulaWrites



Series: Soulmate Things [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: Soulmate drabbles for the Naruto series. More characters/relationships to come as I think them up. Not all will be listed. Prompt and relationship will be stated in the notes.





	1. Tobirama/Orochimaru

**Author's Note:**

> Senju Tobirama/Orochimaru
> 
> The one where your soulmate's ghost haunts you when they die

‘This kid,’ Tobirama thinks venomously. ‘Is going to be the literal second death of me.’

“You’re getting too reckless!” Tsunade fumed as she manhandled her teammate out of his shirt so she could see the extent of his wounds.

“I wouldn’t be if _someone_ ,” a burning glare shot in his direction. “Would stop distracting me!” both the Senju bristle angrily and the blonde rounds on him.

“How much longer until you actually kill him, Tobirama?!” snarls the medic and ruby eyes sharpen more as he internally flinches.

Orochimaru fitfully fell back against the bed, a muffled squeak of pain escaping him just barely. “It’s hardly my fault that I get dragged along wherever he goes! I thought I’d get some rest when I died, but clearly that’s not the case.” He shot at his grandniece before reflexively stepping forward as the pale man on the bed coughed and blood spilt from his mouth. Fast as a snake, Orochimaru was upright with a hand over his mouth and a disgusted expression that would’ve made the Nidaime chuckle if it were anyone else.

But since this was his soulmate, it just made him flinch uncomfortably with the knowledge that the wounds Orochimaru suffered were because of him.

“Our squabble is pointless. He’ll die if you don’t heal him, Tsunade.” The light haired man said, turning away when he couldn’t handle the sight any longer. Tsunade grumbled in response before audibly getting up from her seat, no one even blinking as the door slammed open. “Don’t you even start, Hiruzen, I swear you so much as make any comment-.” Tobirama snarled when he felt the prick of anger radiating off his former student, the clop of Jiraiya’s ever annoying choice of shoes announcing the white haired Jounin’s rush to his teammate’s side.

After a while of listening to Jiraiya’s rushed demands, Tsunade’s barked responses and the icy chill of Hiruzen’s disapproval; the Senju wheeled around and sat on the bed near Orochimaru’s head. The snake-like other pried open his eyes, pain dancing in the beautiful golden depths, and lifted his uninjured hand to intertwine it with Tobirama’s own hand. The Nidaime once again mentally thanked the fact that his chakra was potent enough even in death for such contact. Though she remained silent, Tsunade was clearly sated by the slight sign of affection and continued carefully healing the smallest of the group.

“Guess panic gives you enough motivation to be able to touch others that aren’t me.” Orochimaru tried to joke before a noise of sheer pain weaseled its way from his throat, making everyone tense in apprehension. From the sheer expectation – and slight demanding included in Hiruzen’s part – in the gazes of the others, the pale haired man let out a sigh of resignation.

“Rest now, call me back when you have more chakra.” He said, his chest going tight when his other half’s grip tightened on his hand. 

“My chakra levels are _fine_.” The snake said pointedly, clearly aiming at the others of his team with the words, but allows his chakra to settle with a frown as his hand passes straight through Tobirama’s.

Knowing that the others could no longer see or hear him, the Nidaime leaned down and placed a light kiss on Orochimaru’s forehead. “Rest well, I’ll wait for your call.” Murmured the ruby-eyed male before he allowed his form to dissipate in order to keep from leeching chakra from his soulmate. The boy makes one complaint filled noise and closed his eyes to relax most likely.


	2. Naruto/Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the many fights he’d been in, never in the expanse of his life would he have thought that this particular fight would be his last one. Nor would he have guessed that his soulmate would be a child filled with such hopes and light. Especially in contrast to his darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto/Orochimaru
> 
> The one where only your soulmate can kill you

After all the many fights he’d been in, never in the expanse of his life would he have thought that this particular fight would be his last one. Nor would he have guessed that his soulmate would be a child filled with such hopes and light. Especially in contrast to his darkness.

The sword ripped through his shirt, skin, muscle and even bone like it were paper; and it leaves Orochimaru gasping in agony. All the blows that should have been fatal to him before that moment had never hurt as much as this particular wound did. Body instantly losing all strength, he falls forward into the startled form of his opponent as he grabs at the sword handle. 

“Of all things… with my own sword…” he managed to croak, his mouth and throat already as dry as the deserts in the Land of Wind. Naruto fumbled, either struggling to find a way to support the Sannin or push him off.

“Stop with the act- I’ve seen you take worse wounds from Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke!” the blond snaps, finally finding a position to hold Orochimaru without risking cutting himself with Kusanagi.

“…While that may be true… neither of them were important enough to actually _kill_ me.”

The Uzumaki stiffens in horror before carefully laying the Sannin down, kneeling on the ground and supporting the older’s upper body in his arms. “I can’t be! You can’t be! _We_ -!”

“Are.” Orochimaru finished in equal parts aggravation, surprise, amusement and fear. Naruto opened his mouth to speak again before he closes it quickly, his eyes huge and staring down at the dying snake in… Was that regret Orochimaru saw in his eyes? The pale man smirked briefly, the faint show of amusement disappearing in an instant when the edges of his vision began to blur and darken. 

“If I had _known_ I would never have gone for an attack like that. I’m _sorry_.” The younger croaks, his hand carefully pulling Kusanagi from Orochimaru’s chest to eliminate any chances of pain coming from the blade being retracted.

The Sannin made a noise of what was most likely agreement, his head turning to the side to rest against Naruto’s shoulder. “I always liked the name Naruto… It was my father’s. Jiraiya asked if he could use it in his books, I’m glad he did.” He confessed, literally hearing the jump in the blond’s heartbeat and the way he swallows thickly.

Gently calloused fingers brush stray hairs from Orochimaru’s face and the older forces his gaze up to meet the bright blue eyes of his soulmate. “You’ve always looked so pretty…”

A ragged laugh followed by ice-cold fingers tugging his head down, Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he gently rested his forehead against the snake’s. “Kill me too,” he breathed, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them. “I can’t handle the thought of having killed the only person I’m perfect with.” Orochimaru made a noise of objection before his shaky breathing slowed to a stop and his hand dropped from Naruto’s cheek.

Now it was his turn to let out a laugh – as emotionless as it was – while dropping Kusanagi in favor of having both of his hands free to hold the quickly cooling body of his soulmate to his chest. The looming storm grumbled before finally breaking loose, causing the blond to shrug out of his jacket and drape it over both of their heads. “You’re the one I hoped would be my soulmate,” he confessed to deaf ears, his throat tightening painfully. “I always thought you were beautiful. Strong, confident, smart. I never cared about the differences between us. I never cared about what you wanted to do to Sasuke. I wanted it to be _me_ who you wanted. I never wanted Sasuke around you, you were mine dammit.”

As if guided by a string, a singular tear dropped from his eyes, landed on the pale other’s face and trailed down Orochimaru’s cheek as though it had belonged to the snake in the first place.

“Naruto!”

At the call of his name, Naruto pulled the jacket off his head and draped it over Orochimaru’s torso like a blanket. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke all stopped at the sight of the blond’s tears, and then more so when they spotted the snake. “Naruto-.”

“He deserves a burial, near his parents’ graves. Under the willow, he’d like that I can tell. Granny, close the wound please… I can’t bare to bury him with a hole in his chest like that.” He cuts Sakura off sharply, his fingers ghosting over the fallen Sannin’s eyelids to close them. Tsunade covers her mouth with a hand and instantly hides against Jiraiya, the white haired Sannin simply hugs her close as he stares at the body of his best friend.

“Sakura..?” the fox teen tried, unwilling to let the situation drop because he lost his chance at happiness dammit he’s going to give Orochimaru the best. Sakura walked over slowly before dropping down on the other side of Naruto’s soulmate’s body, a canopy of wood appeared above them and she removed the jacket. The pinkette could literally feel the agonizing sadness that rolled off her teammate, which made her heart ache more for his loss even though this was Orochimaru that he was grieving over.

Lifting her hands, they all stood in silence for a moment before Sakura suddenly increased the amount of chakra she was using to heal the wound. “Done…” she mumbled, moving her hands away and casting her teammate a regretful look. “I’m sorry, Naruto, no one should have to go through this. I wish I got here sooner.” Naruto didn’t respond as he let go of the Sannin to pull his jacket onto the limp body.

“You’ve done enough, Sakura, thank you.” He returned as he looped his arms under the snake’s body to support him in preparation for the travel back to Konoha.

 

A few years had passed, and a fully-grown Naruto lounged lazily in front of a large slab of marble with a statue next to it. “The ‘S’ squad have two kids now, poor Sakura giving birth then being pregnant again the next month.” He mused and he could swear he could hear Orochimaru’s light chuckle in his mind along with a soft urging to continue. “Shikadai, Shikamaru’s and Temari’s kid is a rambunctious brat even though he’s only a couple months old. Lee finally moved to the Sand Village, he wanted to stay here but it’s not like he could ask Gaara to leave the Sand. Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage had twins, they even made me godfather to them. They would’ve made you one as well, they both said how much they regret you being gone.” He pauses, smiling when he imagines the other’s response of _‘Tsunade probably would’ve made me a godmother just to spite me, I swear. What about Hinata and Tenten?’_

“Tenten’s pregnant at the moment, Hinata gave birth about six months ago. Eri definitely has her uncle’s favor at the moment, Neji spoils her rotten and what’s worse is Kiba doesn’t even try and stop him. If people aren’t careful we’ll have another bad gambler like Granny Tsunade!” he laughed heartily, and maybe he was losing his mind but he could’ve sworn he saw Orochimaru’s statue smile briefly.

“Kakashi-sensei and Yamato adopted a kid, and I swear he’s as much of a genius as you are. I’ll be testing him tomorrow, as well as two others. Kakashi-sensei is getting ready to pass the Hokage seat over, I won’t be taking it. You used to want to be Hokage, didn’t you? I can’t explain it, but it feels wrong to try and be the Hokage now. Shikamaru will be a good Hokage.” He admits, sitting up straight before standing and gently brushing his hand down the statue’s cheek.

The marble cut out of the snake Sannin glowed slightly in the setting sun and Naruto forced a pained smile. “Granny Tsunade warned me that if I die before her, she’ll Edo Tensei me simply so she could kill me herself, how about that?” he laughed before sighing and letting his hand drop back to his side. “I’ll be back tomorrow at the same time, it’s getting late. I can’t say how I know this… but I know it won’t be long until we see each other again. Goodnight, Orochimaru.” With that the blond turns and begins to walk away, ignoring Kurama complaining about how _long_ they’d been there.

 _“Naruto,”_ Kurama says and the man rolls his eyes.

“What?” he mumbles in irritation, pausing to place the flowers he brought on the grave of Orochimaru’s parents before continuing in the direction of his small apartment.

 _“You better not pull anything stupid while I’m still here, you hear me?”_ the fox demon stated irritably and Naruto lets out a groan.

“I won’t. Besides… I think it’s about time we find you a new Jinchuriki, Kurama. Your chakra is getting to be too much for me to handle, I think you’d get along just fine with Isamu.”

Naruto could literally hear Kurama blink in disbelief. _“What are you getting at brat? Your body handles my chakra just fine, what are you planning?”_ the demon snarls and the blond huffs in irritation.

“I’m sick of you complaining every time I think about Orochimaru! And I can’t explain it but I just feel like I’m going to die soon some how, some way. Just drop it, I’ll talk to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow.” With that, he turns around to cast a glance back at his soulmate’s grave before smiling as he sees the ever-present faint glowing form of the Sannin’s spirit. _‘Naruto. Take care.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned this, but Isamu is the name of the boy Kakashi and Yamato adopted.


	3. Kisame/Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame wasn't the type to write on himself, and apparently neither was his soulmate. If he even had one. But when on a mission to Konoha long looping letters appear on his wrist, the shark nin isn't sure if he's upset or happy that he does in fact have a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshigaki Kisame/Orochimaru
> 
> The one where anything written on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin as well

Nothing like this had ever happened before, at least never to him. Because of the lack of things randomly appearing on his skin, Kisame had just _assumed_. Assumed he had no soulmate and never had the thought bothered him, he was a freak and hardly even felt human at times. But now, as the looping letters appeared on his wrist, the blue skinned ninja could hardly breathe.

 

_East Konoha_   
_0600 hours_   
_Wooden apartments_   
_Hatake Uchiha Senju stupid pervert Hyuga_

 

The swordsman swallowed thickly and looked up to stare at the village in the distance. _‘Konoha.’_ That’s what the Mizukage told him about the seemingly so far away mound of darkness. It was in that village, where his soulmate resided at the very _least_ until the end of the day. If he was correct, it was only 0430 hours and if one rushed they would make it to the Leaf in merely an hour.

“Kisame?” a soft voice asked and the man turned, unaware of how his body had began to tremble. The wide innocent eyes of the daughter of a feudal lord stared up at him as she tilted her head.

“I have to-.”

“Go on, it’s your soulmate. The others will make sure I get to Konoha safely.” She cuts him off and the shark ninja didn’t hesitate to take off in a run. Thin branches snapped against his skin sharply, leaving stinging patches but he hardly noticed them.

He was going to meet – or at the least _look_ at – his soulmate and his mind was racing with questions that in his opinion were simply common for someone to think. What would they look like, what did their voice sound like, were they a male or female? Those were only a few of the questions buzzing around his skull but as the looming village grew closer they became a jumble of words that he didn’t even pay attention to any longer.

Skidding to a halt at the gate of the village, Kisame quickly explained why he was there hours before his group and silently charged into the village when the guards gave him the go ahead. Every set of eyes that flicked at him as he ran past had him flinching and mentally cursing his appearance. If he weren’t in the situation that was currently going on, he would have stopped to ask directions towards the wooden apartments in the east part of the village.

But logic seemed to have completely disappeared from him at the moment as he stopped to get his bearings. Lightly panting, the blue skinned ninja stiffened in shock as a head full of matte black hair bobbed beneath his nose. The owner of said hair didn’t even pass him a look but when the Mist ninja called out lightly, the woman stopped and turned. Black eyes looking him up and down, the kunoichi cocked her hips and raised a thin brow at him. “Yes?”

He hadn't acted consciously but now this could actually help him.

Clearing his throat lightly, Kisame rubbed the back of his neck and offered a grin that hopefully didn’t show off too much of his teeth. “Sorry, but could you point me in the direction of the east section of the village?” he asked and the kunoichi rolled her eyes, pointing off to the side sharply and borderline barking a response of “Stick to the alleys, it’s easier than going through the main roads.”

The shark ninja thanked her swiftly before leaping atop of a building, figuring that it’d be better that way compared to trying to slip through the crowd. Having to stop a few times to make sure he hadn’t gone too far, he dropped to the ground finally as the apartments came into sight. Kisame hoped in the back of his head that he wasn’t too late, and as he rounded the corner a sharp yelp of surprise escaped him and the person who was there.

Literally tripping over his own feet, he clipped the shoulder of the other shinobi yet still somehow ended up landing on top of the smaller. “Orochimaru!” a sharp voice snapped and the ninja beneath Kisame hardly reacted, wide golden snake eyes staring up at the large shark-like man.

“Sorry sorry!” the larger spluttered, uncomfortably aware of the flush on his face, before he made a noise of utter shock as someone lifted him by his collar and dumped him off to the side.

The blonde standing in front of him was wholly fuming in fury as she stared down at Kisame, cracking her knuckles. “Just _what_ do you think you were doing, _huh_?!” she snarled before she whipped around and absolutely nailed a perfect punch into the stomach of – in Kisame’s opinion – the poor white haired shinobi that just came around the corner.

“ _Tsunade_!” Orochimaru shouts as the man is sent flying through a wall of a building and the kunoichi rounds on the pale ninja.

Two other shinobi are watching in ill amusement as the two begin to quarrel, Orochimaru flailing his arms around in ridiculous motions. A sweep of his arm towards Kisame, however, has the shark on his feet and catching a thin wrist quickly. The quarreling duo instantly fall silent as Kisame turns Orochimaru’s wrist over and stares at the black ink that formed the exact words on his own wrist.

“Pardon me..?”

Orochimaru sounds more annoyed than perplexed and the shark looks up quickly before letting go of the other’s wrist. “Ah… sorry. Hoshigaki Kisame.” He offered his hand and sharp golden eyes instantly locked onto the writing on the larger male’s blue skin.

“I- _oh_.” The smaller splutters before somewhat timidly taking Kisame’s hand, Tsunade looks between them before grabbing their wrists and turning them upright.

“What does ‘oh’ mean? _OH_! Never mind. Shark boy! Mistreat Orochimaru and I’ll hang you by your balls.” Emphasizing her words with another crack of her knuckles, she storms over to where she’d launched the white haired other. Orochimaru hissed distastefully after Tsunade before turning to look up at Kisame, his golden eyes curious with literally no trace of fear.

Swallowing slightly, the smaller crossed his arms and cocked his hips as he finally tore his gaze away from the other’s. “Soulmates… eh? Orochimaru.”

Kisame grins sheepishly and the expression earned a small noise of amusement from the snake. The simple task of writing down instructions seemed to have been enough to change their lives quite a bit forever possibly.

Definitely.


	4. Hidan/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara doesn't like to be disturbed while making his art, maybe Saki could get away with it but the woman was like his mother. His soulmate definitely couldn't though, why? His soulmate...was an _asshole_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hidan/Deidara
> 
> The one where you only see color once you meet your soulmate
> 
> This turned out to be more 'when your soulmate talks to you for the first time'

Seeing everything in black, white and the shades of gray in-between never really bothered him. He didn’t need to see colors for his art, from what people said explosions were mainly gray in the first place. Deidara mindlessly flicked his light bangs from his face, noting the smear of clay he got on the strands with a frown. Getting the clay from his hair wouldn’t be easy, but it wasn’t like he could just make his art with smears of the clay in his hair.

With the extent of he’d seen Kakuzu patch up the others, he seriously doubted the geezer could fix a half blown apart head. “Deidara!” Sasori called from outside of his door and the bomber perked up, blinking a few times.

“It’s open, my man. What do you want, hm?” he looked up when the door opened and the puppet master took one look at the clay in his hair before rolling his eyes.

“I’m going out on a mission with Kakuzu, Pain ordered it. You’ll be teaming up with Hidan for the day.”

Scoffing, the youngest Akatsuki member began muttering under his breath even though he knew Sasori would catch what he was saying. “Like I said, Pain ordered it. Don’t get killed, I’d like to keep my puppets thank you and Saki doesn’t make empty threats.” With that the older turned and left, leaving the door open in his wake and it earned an angry shout from the teen.

“My man, at least close my door after you leave!”

A few hours later, Deidara was ‘graced’ with a visit from the Akatsuki’s own religious freak bag.

Hidan didn’t even speak to the bomber, just waltzed in and picked up the newest bomb that Deidara had made. Growling in response, the younger grabbed the bomb and shoved the Jashinist away. “Don’t just burst in my room, you bastard!” he snaps, not even bothering to note the way Hidan’s eyes go huge.

“What the fuck?”

Deidara spluttered in surprise as the monochrome world around him fades and is replaced by… _bright colors_. The two scramble away from one another and the blond is just stunned as all can be; this was just beautiful and suddenly he felt like he’d been missing out.

 

_When you hear your soulmate speak to you, everything just changes and in my opinion it will always be for the better. Everything has life and it’s so bright, your soulmate gives color to your life._

 

Saki’s words echoed clearly in his head and the younger just didn’t know what to say. “The hell happened?!” Hidan shouts and rushing footsteps announced the fast approaching kunoichi.

“What’s going on?” Saki demanded as she slid in through the door, her bare feet slipping on the sleek wood flooring of the base.

Pointing at the Jashinist accusingly, the blond clenched his hair in a hand tightly “He’s my _soulmate_ , hm!"

“Jashin doesn’t allow _pregnancy_!” retorted Hidan and Saki just snorted in response, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied the silver haired male.

“Good thing that Deidara can’t get pregnant, then. Listen here, silver haired fuck head, I’ll tell you the exact same thing I told Sasori. If Deidara dies because of you,” the lilac haired woman allowed crystal to form like a dagger in her hand. “I’ll kill you after destroying the thing most precious to you, do you understand?”

The violet-eyed man stared at the woman before looking at Deidara, a singular brow raised. “Thought you were a chick.” He said blandly and the blond shrieked in outrage, cursing as Saki caught him by the ponytail.

“He’s not, and Deidara I’m so happy that you can see colors now~!” The youngest stopped his attempts to get at his soulmate abruptly before turning to their fellow Akatsuki member.

“I like the color of you hair, it fits you.” He admitted and Saki cooed happily, tugging a lock of said hair over her shoulder.

“Thank you, Dei~. Honestly I’m jealous of your eyes, they’re so bright!”

Blinking in surprise, he moved over to the mirror and stared at his reflection for a minute or two. 

Bright blue eyes stared back at him before Hidan appeared in the reflection as well, studying the bomber in the mirror for a while. “Something the matter?” the blue-eyed male ventured slowly before letting out a muffled yelp as the older tilted his head up and smashed their lips together. Deidara pulled back with a flushed face and felt his lip, scowling at the cut now there from the other’s teeth.

The immortal merely grinned and left with a wave. “Your ass is mine when I catch ya alone, blondie!”

Saki bristled and chased after the purple-eyed Jashinist, shouting dares for the male to say that again and the blond sighed heavily.

His soulmate…was an _asshole_.


	5. Boruto/Mitsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sarada. Boruto. It's good to see you two are doing well." Mitsuki said warmly, his hand pressed against his chest as though he were in pain, even a glint of it shone in his eyes.
> 
> "Mitsuki, is something wrong?" the Uchiha demanded instantly and their teammate rose an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly.
> 
> "It's nothing medical, I should know. I checked myself, had Orochimaru check and even Karin checked. There's nothing wrong with my heart, yet it still aches. It hasn't done this since before I left for here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Boruto/Mitsuki
> 
> The one where once you meet your soulmate, it's physically uncomfortable to be apart from them for too long

Listening to his parents and sister downstairs chattering happily was only background noise compared to Boruto’s thoughts. Hand idly rubbing his chest above his heart, the Hokage’s son notes the deep uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The feeling wasn’t constant, sometimes it was completely gone or others it literally hurt him too much to get out of bed. No one but he and Shikadai knew about this, but the Nara was nagging him every day to tell at least his mother.

Two quiet knocks come from his door and Boruto looks over, one eyebrow rising before he got up to open it. As if she’d known his thoughts, there stood his mother and the overall concern in her eyes startled the boy. “Mom, what’s wrong?” he managed to say around the tightness in his throat and he stepped aside as Hinata stepped into his room.

“I should be asking you that, I’ve seen you holding your heart a lot. Did something happen?” asks his mother and the blond forces himself to look away from her, reluctant to add more worries to her plate.

“Oh- uh… I dunno, the other day it just started happening. Sometimes it’s not there at all, others it’s there all the time. I don’t think it’s anything serious, so I’ll be fine.”

Oh holy shit never had he been at the hospital so quickly, blinking in astonishment as Sakura bursts into the room. “I heard you brought Boruto in because of chest pains and I rushed here as fast as I could!” the pinkette panted as she closed the gap between Boruto and herself, her chakra already glowing around her hand in preparation to try and analyze what was wrong with him. Knowing better than to try and convince the woman otherwise, the blue-eyed boy sat obediently still as she examined him.

After a moment, she turned to his mother and requested they go outside the room for a second. Actually scared that it was something serious, Boruto watched the door close with huge eyes and twitches uncomfortably as he waits for them to return. Was something that wrong going on? Should he have told his parents sooner?

The second the door slid open again, it was to see the two women smiling largely and a new type of fear flooded him. “Nothing’s wrong with you, Boruto, you’re perfectly healthy! Congratulations on finding your soulmate!” Sakura beams and it took a minute for the words to fully settle in.

_**“What?!”** _

The next day, Boruto is so caught up in his wonders on _who_ his soulmate was that he gets into trouble at least ten times for spacing out. “Boruto, are you alright?” Denki asked in a worried tone as Iwabe shoots the blond a worried look, even Shikadai and Sarada were looking at him in obvious anxiety.

“I’m _fine_.” He says pointedly, knowing full well it wasn’t any of them that were his soulmate because he’d known them longer than when the discomfort had started. In fact it hadn’t started until the day he’d met Mitsuki…

Looking over at the pale child, Mitsuki was sitting adamantly at Boruto’s side like always when class was going on. Catching the blue-eyed stare, he tilts his head and blinks his wide eyes at the other boy. “Is something the matter?” asked the odd child placidly and Boruto crossed his arms over his chest fitfully as he shook his head.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter!”

 

Boruto – now in his late teens and finally Jounin rank – sighed dully as he pressed a fist against his heart, wishing the forgotten ache to go away. He still didn’t know who his soulmate was but the pain had faded ever since he’d been made a genin and Team Konohamaru had been made. Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki, Iwabe, Cho Cho, Metal. All of them had found their soulmates and were happy living in total bliss with their loved ones.

Even Himawari had found her soulmate by now!

Yet here lay Boruto as he venomously wonders why he was the last one to find his soulmate. He didn’t know if Mitsuki had, but then again Mitsuki has left the Leaf village on a mission that could take months to help establish a few things in the Sound village.

His home village.

Where his parent was – the betting pool is still up about if Orochimaru was the father or the mother – and most likely the pale Jounin’s soulmate as well. A wary sigh leaves his mouth and he flings upwards into a sitting position just in time for a knock to sound at his apartment door. “Coming!” the blond called as he swung his feet off his bed to carry him to the door.

“Idiot! I’ve been calling for hours!” snapped the lively Uchiha standing on his step, her arms crossed and hips cocked in annoyance.

Boruto blinked once before chuckling weakly, dragging his broken phone off the table next to the door to show it to his teammate, “I broke it last mission.”

Growling in her throat, Sarada grabs his arm and drags him straight from his apartment. “Mitsuki is on a video call with Lord Seventh and Konohamaru-sensei! This is our chance to see how he’s been!” is the only explanation she gave as to why she was dragging him barefoot through the snow-covered paths. As soon as they’re in the Hokage’s office is the only time she releases his arm before darting forward to get closer to the screen.

“Sarada. Boruto. It’s good to see you two are doing well.” Mitsuki said warmly, his hand pressed against his chest as though he were in pain, even a glint of it shone in his eyes.

“Mitsuki, is something wrong?” the Uchiha demanded instantly and their teammate rose an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly.

“It’s nothing medical, I should know. I checked myself, had Orochimaru check and even Karin checked. There’s nothing wrong with my heart, yet it still aches. It hasn’t done this since before I left for here.”

Boruto, having busied himself with trying to rub feeling back into his feet, looks up in surprise as his friend lists the same symptoms he was having. Wait-. Thinking for a long moment before pushing his way to the front to slam his hands on the console. “How long have the pains been happening?” he borderline shouted, startling everyone including Mitsuki.

“Well, ever since the day we met.” The snake-like Jounin confessed slowly, tilting his head curiously. “Why?”

Sarada squawked incredulously, slamming a hand to her forehead. “You two never _realized_?!”

Slipping in much like a snake, Orochimaru peered at them for a moment before turning to his child. “If Boruto is having the same symptoms as you, my beloved child, and at the same time as well it only means you two are soulmates.” He says smoothly before flitting away again, seemingly to go answer the calls of his name. “Coming, Kakashi, just a moment.” Even Mitsuki, who gives a distasteful look upon his parents’ shenanigans, doesn’t even bat an eye as the Sannin leaves but merely stares at Boruto with large eyes.

The Uchiha sighed dramatically before casting a look at Konohamaru. “You lost the bet, sensei, pay up.” With a flourish of her hand, she waits as their sensei grumbles and fishes out his wallet.

“You two had a bet?!” Boruto demanded with a dubious blink and Sarada nodded as she counted the money before turning to Naruto.

“Lord Seventh, requesting permission for Boruto and I to go to the Sound and join in Mitsuki’s mission.”

The older blond didn’t even get a chance to respond as Boruto turns back to the screen, insists he’s on his way as soon as he gets shoes and leaves before anyone can object. The blue-eyed Jounin forced his way through the gathering crowd in the streets and slips into his winter shoes the second the door is open before grabbing his coat; sliding it on as he locked his door with keys in hand. By time he’s making his way to the gate, Sarada is standing patiently there before falling into his pace with long practiced ease.

“You wouldn’t know, but he agreed to the mission.” She said blandly before yelping as a large hand slammed a coat onto her head.

“You’re not going anywhere without me.” Cho Cho states huffily as she dashes at her girlfriend’s side, bag of food in her hand as always while watching the Uchiha put on the coat with a dull glare.

“Did you at least get permission to come along?”

The Akimichi stuffs a chip into her mouth and shakes her head merrily mumbling something as she eats.

Boruto groaned and picked up his pace, shouting back at them in aggravation. “You’re slowing me down! Catch up with me when you stop having your little lovers’ quarrel!” with that he shunshins out and made a noise of shock as someone crashes into him the second he reaches his destination. Mitsuki cries out in alarm as they fall from the tree and land in the thick layer of snow on the forest ground. The blond stared down into wide pale golden eyes before making a noise of irritation as a wary looking Kakashi plucks him off the other.

“Orochimaru told me to keep Mitsuki from getting a cold so if you don’t mind finishing this at the village, that would be great, Boruto.” The Sixth Hokage sighed before helping Mitsuki up then proceeding to shunshin them to the Sound village. Placing Boruto down and letting go of Mitsuki’s arm, the silver-haired man shooed them off before merrily looping his arms around a startled Orochimaru to escort him along.

Stammering nonsensically, Mitsuki saves the not quite conversation with a lustrous smile like always. “Boruto, I hope you’ve been- mmphf!"

Boruto gathers his thoughts quickly and cuts the other off with a rough kiss, pulling back to find Mitsuki speechless for once. Face bright red, the pale Jounin gaped at the blond before reaching out and going in for another kiss, which the Hokage’s son happily returned. Everyone could admit, there was tension between the two of them since the beginning of their teen years. So to the two Jounin, being soulmates was certainly helping a lot of things and Boruto kind of wished he’d realized sooner, but late was better than never.

And now that they knew, neither of them would have to deal with that ache for more than a day. For that, he was sure they were both glad.


	6. Kakashi/Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was young, he would experience ‘ghost pains’ or ‘ghost wounds’ at no specific time nor specific day. Some would say that he was imagining it, or that it wasn’t important, whereas others would simply say ‘If you weren’t hurt by someone, it’s your soulmate that got hurt.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi/Orochimaru
> 
> The one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation - if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc
> 
> I made this one so that the wounds literally appear on the other soulmate, so if one gets a cut the other does as well.  
> Also this might be a bit OOC. Orochimaru was never one to really show whether or not he was depressed, but for this he does.

Ever since he was young, he would experience ‘ghost pains’ or ‘ghost wounds’ at no specific time nor specific day. Some would say that he was imagining it, or that it wasn’t important, whereas others would simply say ‘If you weren’t hurt by someone, it’s your soulmate that got hurt.’

Indefinitely, the ghost wounds were his least favorite because of how often he would find himself in need of bandages or on the off occasion going to the hospital. Kakashi massaged his shoulder therapeutically, something he picked up off his dad when he was younger, and looked up at Minato-sensei again. “Sorry, say that again?” he said in embarrassment, aware of how many times he’d requested his sensei to repeat his sentence. Minato sighed again as he studied his student, aware of the fact that Kakashi’s soulmate _had_ to be as high ranking as the teen was at the very least.

“Have you found anything to point you in the direction of your soulmate?” he asked for nearly the twentieth time and finally the silver-haired Jounin seemed to catch it fully.

“Not yet…” Kakashi confessed ignoring the worry radiating off Rin and annoyance from Obito. The blond man in front of him shook his head slowly with a deep breath, rubbing his forehead as if to relieve himself of a headache.

“I have an inkling to your soulmate’s rank, Kakashi, but this means your soulmate is older than you.”

Kakashi looked at his sensei – the Fourth Hokage – in annoyance, rolling his eyes before snorting. “Sensei, I’m nearly eighteen, age hardly ma-!” the silver-haired teen broke off with a strangled cry, holding his stomach in agony as he lurched forward.

“Kakashi!” Rin cried, getting up and rushing to his side in horror as Obito and Minato started in fear.

With trembling hands, the Hatake forced himself to let his stomach go in order for Rin to take a look at the damage. Blood was smeared across his hands and forearms, making utter worry pulse through him. “Alert the hospital!” he managed to snap, his eyes wild in horror as he looked up at his teammates. “They’re hurt- BAD. They were in rough shape before this; they’re too weak to wait for the hospital to prep up while they’re there! GO!” he yelled and Minato grabbed a hold of Kakashi before using a shunshin to get them to the hospital, trying to support the younger as he flagged down a nurse frantically.

“Tend to him quickly! And prepare for another with the same wounds, don’t ask just do it!” the Hokage ordered and quickly Kakashi was taken away to be tended to.

Swallowing nervously, but aware that Tsunade was currently on her hours, he turned around and ran from the hospital because if Kakashi’s soulmate was as bad as he had said, then it would take Minato’s speed to save them. Kakashi, at the moment was trying to muffle screams of agony as the nurses and doctors scrambled to do something about the pain and appearing wounds. Black eyes watering with tears, the young adult could feel his consciousness slipping from him, his body convulsing with the waves and waves of new pain.

“GIVE HIM THE STRONGEST WE’VE GOT, WE’LL LOSE HIM IF WE DON’T STOP HIS THRASHING!” a doctor finally shouted and a nurse scrambled over to quickly inject him with what was most likely a sedative and painkiller in one. Vision going fuzzy quickly, the silver-haired Jounin quickly allowed the wave of darkness to take him and make the pain vanish.

Some hours later, Kakashi slowly woke to the room being frighteningly quiet, save for the beep of heart monitors. Forcing himself up, he looked around the room and caught sight of another person in the bed next to his. Unable to distinguish features in the dark room, he slid out of bed and walked closer to get a better look. Gaze slipping quickly over the form of the other, Kakashi stared at Orochimaru in fascination and surprise.

Never had he run into the Sannin outside of a battle patrol, so he’d never been able to see all the small details.

Like the silky cleanliness to the long waterfall of black hair, or the dramatic sweeps of purple over his eyes. On the battlefield, he knew the snake was someone to fear and Kakashi had, especially since this man had Minato-sensei’s immediate call for many of the S-ranked missions brought to the Leaf. Not to even bring up Tsunade often mentioned that out of the three of the Sannin, Orochimaru was by far the best in fighting and not someone anyone would want to fight.

But now, laying asleep with calmness over his expression and without anything really blocking his face from view, Orochimaru hardly seemed frightening at all.

“You should be focused on sleeping and recovering, child, not staring at me as I sleep.” The pale ninja suddenly said and Kakashi jumped in surprise, his heart monitor showing the brief increase in his heart rate before it went back to normal. Golden eyes opened slowly and the Sannin turned his head towards the silver-haired Jounin, his eyes glazed from sedatives and pain relievers. The younger chuckled faintly before going back to his bed, settling down but still watching the older in faint awe. As if feeling his gaze, Orochimaru sighed and seemingly gave up trying to go back to sleep for the moment. “You want to say something so do.”

Slightly startled by the sharpness of the other’s ability to read people, the black-eyed teen rubbed the back of his head briefly. “What happened to you?” he asked finally and the Sannin turned his gaze up to the ceiling, staring at it in silence before sighing.

“I was ambushed, their intent was to maim me or – preferably for them – kill me. Thanks to your sensei, neither happened.” He replied smoothly, his hand briefly drifting upwards to brush against the gauze wrapped around his neck. Kakashi instantly became highly aware of the bandages around his own neck, as well as the ones completely covering his torso underneath his shirt.

“When Minato got me here, I saw them tending to you wounds. I apologize for being careless enough to harm you through my missions.”

The young Jounin sat silently, having already deduced their connection as they were in the same room together with the exact same bandages. “Especially the wounds that were inflicted by my own hand, those must have caused you quite the amount of trouble.”

At the sudden addition, Kakashi looked at Orochimaru to see utter defeat in the snake’s eyes. “…And I the same.” He said, a false smile was flashed though he knew the other wouldn’t be able to see it because of his mask. “If you need time from missions, Minato-sensei would hardly deny you the leave.”

A heavy sigh left pale lips before Orochimaru suddenly sat up, gazing at the various wires and tubes leading away from his arm. “During a war? The village needs as many good fighters as it can get, I can’t take leave.” He said almost bitterly before dropping his head to his hands, a shaky noise coming from him. “Protecting a village that hates me. My clan would be ashamed.” The silver-haired Jounin was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but he had and maybe it was because he was drugged or his newfound fondness for the other that chose to speak he didn’t know.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you’re also protecting those you care about. Who cares what the villagers think, the other shinobi know and appreciate what you’ve done for the village.” He said and dull eyes flicked up to stare at the young Jounin before dropping to the floor again.

“You’re too kind… but thank you.”

Kakashi failed to see why he deserved the thanks, but didn’t question it verbally as their conversation continued and eventually they decided on going back to sleep.

 

Years later, Kakashi yawns as he opens the door to his apartment and feels no shame as he falls onto the couch face first. However he was sure to brace his weight as to not completely squish his lover. Said lover squawked in agitation before lightly hitting the silver-haired Jounin in the ribs. “Kakashi, I’m trying to sleep!” Orochimaru complains without a hint of indignity like always, thin fingers easily hooking onto the Hatake’s hitai-ate and pushing it up off his head. The metal clattered as it fell to the floor and the snake let his hand drop back down, Kakashi blinked at his soulmate in curiosity before settling down.

“You’re going to kill me, you oaf.” The Sannin grumbles and in response the Copy Ninja nipped the milky white neck that was right next to his face. The older made a noise of protest and neither of them even paid attention to the blond-haired child that charged through the living room with two other children in tow.

“Narutoooooo!” Sasuke yelled and two sets of laughter were the only responses as Naruto and Sakura gave in to their amusement with Sasuke’s dismay. Another black-haired child shuffled into the living room and cast confused eyes at the two adults on the couch.

“You’re going to suffocate him, Dad.” He says black eyes dully amused like always, and the snake motioned to the child with one sweeping hand.

“At least Sai gets it.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and was quick to hold out a pillow as Naruto suddenly appeared from nowhere tripping over the abandoned hitai-ate on the floor. Sai laughed a little before going over to his table in the corner to continue the new piece of art he was working on before having to go to the academy. “Daaaaaad, you get mad at me when I leave things on the floor.” Naruto complained as he sat up, not seeming to care as Sasuke ripped the stuffed toy from his grip.

“He’s got a point, Kakashi.” Orochimaru mused, eyes closed briefly before opening as the lithe serpent slipped out from under the larger ninja. “Sakura, are you going to stay for dinner?”

The pink-haired girl giddily climbed up on Kakashi’s back and looked at Orochimaru in hope as she was turned to. “Mom says I can stay for meals only if you’re fine with it, I’d have to go tell her though.” Sakura chirped as her two friends quickly followed her up onto the Copy Ninja’s back, Orochimaru smiles and turns to the window even as he responds to the girl.

“Maybe Jun or Itachi could go tell her.” He said and a redheaded blur leaped through the open window to catch the thin male in a crushing hug.

“ _Orochimaru-sensei_ help me!” Jun squawked pathetically as Itachi stepped out of the way to let a violet haired snarling woman leap through the same window.

“REDHEAD!” Anko shrieked and Jun wailed in terror, dodging around the snake as the woman chased after her viciously. Orochimaru sighed and cast a glance at Itachi, his eldest nodded once before turning and heading in the direction of the Haruno household.

“Anko,” the Sannin began, instantly earning his student’s attention. “How is Shizune doing?”

Anko gave him a feral grin and flopped into one of the chairs, watching Jun with narrowed brown eyes as the genin slumped to the floor with a sigh. “She’s doing good, sensei, why do you ask?”

The pale ninja simply made a noise with a shrug as he turned to head for the kitchen. “It’s the only way to get you to stop trying to strangle Jun, besides I haven’t seen her in a while and you’re the only person I know of that has more than constant tabs on her.” He said calmly, a brief smile on his face when he heard two pairs of footsteps scrambling to follow after him. Kakashi yawned from his position on the couch, eyes drooping tiredly but he hardly fought back against the waves of exhaustion.

A new weight settled on his legs and the silver-haired ninja made a small noise of agitation. “Don’t get paint on the couch or my pants, Sai.” The young artist huffed in response, shifting away from Naruto as the blond leaned over towards him.

“I don’t have paint!” Sai objected before the four children began giggling as suddenly their father disappeared from underneath them. The group of four-year-olds climbed off the couch and hurried to the kitchen, watching in awe at the commotion. Jun was panicking visibly, flailing her arms as Anko watched in boredom from the table. Kakashi was standing behind Orochimaru at the sink, his hands tightly gripping the snake’s left hand to run it under the stream of water.

“Kakashi,” Orochimaru sounded overly exasperated at the Copy Ninja’s actions. “It’s a small cut, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

The Hatake made a sound of clear disagreement as he grabbed a rag from the counter. “Last time you said that you got an infection so bad you nearly had to get your leg amputated.” He huffed and the Sannin rolled his eyes, frown obvious as he let the younger fuss over the small cut.

“You’re never going to let me live anything down, are you?” he complained and the silver haired ninja hummed lightly.

“Considering how we found out we were soulmates? Never.” He chuckled, placing a kiss to the snake’s neck before listening in amusement at the noises of disgust from the children.

“Eeeewwww!” the four chorused before laughing as Jun began chasing after them. Orochimaru lithely turned himself around to look up into Kakashi’s eyes, faint traces of amusement in the golden depths.

“You’re ridiculous.” He mused and the larger male snickered shamelessly.

“I may be, but you adore that about me.”

The snake smiled and rolled his eyes. “Undoubtedly.”


	7. Naruto/Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As clear as crystal. That’s how clearly he could remember his past lives; remember his friends and those who became like family to him. He could remember the demon, even though it was rare for him to end up with the Kyuubi in his body again. He could remember so many people by name, remember day by day of how they interacted and became friends.
> 
> But the only thing he _couldn’t_ remember was his soulmate. He couldn’t remember his face, couldn’t remember his voice or the feel of his hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
> 
> The one where soulmates are reincarnated and keep finding each other throughout their different lives  
> Turned more into where soulmates are reincarnated and only remember each other when they meet again
> 
> Other minor parings: Kakashi/Orochimaru Sakura/Hinata Sai/Ino Yamato/OC Neji/OC

As clear as crystal. That’s how clearly he could remember his past lives; remember his friends and those who became like family to him. He could remember the demon, even though it was rare for him to end up with the Kyuubi in his body again. He could remember so many people by name, remember day by day of how they interacted and became friends.

But the only thing he couldn’t remember was his soulmate. He _couldn’t_ remember his face, couldn’t remember his voice or the feel of his hand in his own. Naruto sighed heavily as he lifted his hand up to reach for the sky, knowing his eyes matched the bright blue color. “Naruto!” Sakura’s familiar voice called happily as she ran over, leaning over him with a cheerful grin she most definitely picked up from him.

“Sakura,” the blond greeted with a faint echo of her grin before letting his hand drop to his chest. The nurse laughed as she sat down before laying on her back with the top of her head touching Naruto’s.

“Kakashi-sensei was wondering where you ran off to.” She commented and he groaned in response, a comical frown plastered on his face as two others approached his position slowly. The other pink-haired woman didn’t say a word as she laid down as well, her companion following her example and laying into the grass with a sigh.

“Sai, Haruna, what’s up?” Naruto asked through a yawn and Haruna reached over to flick his forehead, following the action up with tucking her arms beneath her head.

“Nothing that matters, at least until the others catch up.” Sai answered instead and the blond nodded in response, closing his eyes with a deep breath.

“There’s a storm coming.” Haruna mused and Sakura agreed with a hum, the two instantly starting up a conversation like always. Sai and Naruto listened contentedly, mildly amused with their teammates’ instant bond over being the only girls in the team.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura called a greeting briefly and Haruna sat up with a huff. “Captain Yamato, nice to see you again. Sasuke, you don’t normally join in with our little,” a pause. “Gathering.”

The other three followed the red-eyed woman’s action and sat up, Naruto scratching the back of his head with a yawn. “Maa,” Kakashi waved. “Sasuke had some time to spare and decided to join in, after all he was part of our team in past lives so why not this one too?”

The blue-eyed male tiredly blinked open his eyes to watch Kakashi and Yamato approached with Mari and someone else in tow. Sasuke looked up and instantly their eyes caught, making Naruto’s breath catch and Sasuke stop in his tracks. Mari paused for one brief second, looking between them before skittering out of the way as Naruto was on his feet in an instant and rushing at Sasuke.

The Uchiha didn’t have much more time than to shriek in surprise before he was tackled by what anyone could call an embodiment of sunshine. “Get a room!” Haruna called jokingly as two people smoothly dodged the mass of limbs, long hair flicking Naruto in the face briefly but he didn’t care. Bracing his body above the other, he beamed down at Sasuke and laughed giddily.

“ _Idiot_.” Sasuke huffed in response to the laughter, his mouth drawn out in a taut frown even though his black eyes shone in amusement.

“What do you expect?” the blond sniggered and the black-haired male rolled his eyes before reaching up to tangle his hand in the bright locks.

Naruto blinked once before he yelped as the other used the hold on his hair to roll him over and flip their position. Legs straddling the blue-eyed man’s hips, Sasuke didn’t even react as a tanned hand came up to grab the collar of his shirt and tug him down. “Don’t be so much of a trouble this time, Naruto.”

Rolling his eyes shamelessly at the offended look, the black haired male brought a hand up to tap Naruto’s forehead with two fingers. The blond instantly aborted his plans of objections in favor of grinning then surging upwards to slant their mouths together a bit roughly. Sakura made a noise that was purely complaint as the two pulled away to get up off the ground. “Quit sucking faces in public, there’s kids around and last thing you need to do is corrupt them _more_ , Naruto.” Haruna teased, looking up from her hands that were intertwined with another paler set.

“Shaddup!” Naruto laughed before waving merrily at the few that had apparently joined them while he and Sasuke had been occupied. Neji and Hinata instantly returned the wave while Ino had to tear her gaze from Sai’s sketchpad to smile. Orochimaru, currently busy with trying to keep Kakashi at a bit of a distance, turned golden eyes towards them with the briefest of what was very well _considered_ a smile from him.

Mari teetered at Yamato’s side, her hands tangled in his sleeve as she rocked back and forth. “How about we do something for once, other than meeting here for a few minutes then leaving. Dinner sounds nice, right?” she ventured eventually, her voice wavering in amusement at Orochimaru’s defeated expression as finally Kakashi caught him in his arms.

“Let’s get ramen!” Naruto cheered and Sasuke huffed, giving him an odd glare before rolling his eyes.

“Not everyone eats ramen every meal, Naruto.” He stated before walking over to settle down closer to the group as the debates of what to get for dinner started. The blond pouted and followed, dramatically draping himself over Sasuke’s back to let his arms hang in front of his soulmate.

“Don’t be rude to meeeee,” he complains pitifully before getting off Sasuke to sit next to him. “Besides, even Orochimaru like ramen! So it must be fine to have for every meal!”

Orochimaru instantly looked at them with a slight frown, still leaning his face away from the sudden overly happy dog next to him. “That hardly counts! Orochimaru will eat anything that has eggs!” Haruna burst out with laughter, promptly hiding out of the Sannin’s sight when his glare was turned to her.

“That is hardly fair to say, Haruna.”

Naruto leans back with a wide grin as the fight that only breaks out every four lives starts up as usual. Sasuke sighs at his mentor’s actions and promptly slumps forward to rest his elbows on his legs to wait. However, Naruto seemed to get a sudden different idea as the Uchiha was suddenly lifted to his feet before he was being dragged away. Already familiar with his soulmate’s schemes by now after approaching one hundred lives with him, Sasuke could only snort softly.

“No one’ll miss us for just a few moments!”


	8. Rock Lee/Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly yet hardly noticeable, disappointment flooded in Gaara’s mind in the corner that was linked with his soulmate’s emotions.
> 
> Startled, he looked at the Konoha chunin in surprise only for Lee to look back at him. “You look surprised, Gaara.” Kakashi mused, making the rest of the Konoha group to look at the Kazekage curiously.
> 
> “Something just startled me is all,” Gaara said slowly, tearing his eyes away from Lee to look at the Jounin. “Have you settled in, if not allow me to find you a place to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee/Gaara
> 
> The one where you and your soulmate share an emotional link

Sharing an emotional link with his soulmate had seemed so aggravating at first, back then he didn’t want emotions. Back then all he wanted was to kill, but then Naruto stuck his nose in and changed Gaara’s mind. Simply remembering that was enough to make a smile tug at the Kazekage’s lips. Pushing the last of his paperwork to the side, Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples in slow circular motions. It was hard to focus on his headache when drowning happiness was stifling out his mass of boredom.

The redhead slowly stood, glancing out the window and deciding that at most he would have enough time for some coffee. Maybe breakfast if he was quick enough. The second he left the Kazekage’s office his thoughts instantly went back to his soulmate. Just about the only emotion he felt from his other half was over excessive happiness, the only other emotion was sadness. Deep and drowning sadness.

But even then it had lasted for not even a month, and ever since he’d never felt it since. Gaara couldn’t help but wonder what happened to make his match so deeply upset; he also wondered if he could’ve been able to prevent it as well. Raising his hand in greeting to Kankuro as his brother passed in the road, Kankuro greeted him with warm words and an urging to go home to sleep. “I have a meeting in an hour.” Is his only response, and he promptly ignores the concerned and annoyed glare that is shot at his back. The redheaded Kazekage stepped into a small restaurant, returning the greetings he got and softly requesting a coffee.

Bright, brilliant laughter erupted from outside as Gaara left the restaurant after his coffee and the breakfast the cook had insisted he eat. Blinking in both surprise and against the bright sunlight, he couldn’t help but call a greeting to the group walking in his direction. “Gaara!” Naruto yelled, waving with a grin just as bright as the sunlight, as he picked up his pace to run to the Kazekage’s side. Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Kakashi followed more slowly while what briefly seemed like a green blur charged after Naruto.

“Naruto, Lee, I hope you got here without any trouble.” The pale-eyed teen said softly, dipping his head to the seemingly bouncing chunin at Naruto’s side.

“We did,” Naruto grinned. “Though we had to hide in a cave during a sandstorm.”

Lee nodded adamantly, suddenly rounding on Neji quickly enough for Jounin to more or less flinch away. “Neji, let us spar now that we are here in the Sand Village!” he demanded excitably, earning an expression full of exasperation from the Hyūga.

“We’re here for a meeting with Gaara, Lee, you don’t have time to spar with Neji right now.” Tenten cut in, fixing Neji with a look that was clearly a demand for compensation. The brunet sighed heavily, shaking his head at his soulmate’s silent demand before glancing at Kakashi. Suddenly yet hardly noticeable, disappointment flooded in Gaara’s mind in the corner that was linked with his soulmate’s emotions.

Startled, he looked at the Konoha chunin in surprise only for Lee to look back at him. “You look surprised, Gaara.” Kakashi mused, making the rest of the Konoha group to look at the Kazekage curiously.

“Something just startled me is all,” Gaara said slowly, tearing his eyes away from Lee to look at the Jounin. “Have you settled in, if not allow me to find you a place to stay.”

Naruto waved his hand dismissively at that, throwing his arm around the Kazekage’s shoulder. “Temari already helped us with that, so we’re all set!” he announced.

Lee gave two thumbs up with a nod. “Yosh! Let us move along and complete this meeting with burning youth!”

The meeting and the rest of the day passed in such a blur that Gaara probably couldn’t remember much of it with clarity. At the moment, despite having been up the full night previous, he stood overlooking the village restlessly. He leaned heavily on the railing, his entire mind filled with wonder as he thought about the spike of emotion that he’d felt earlier. Unless the timing was entirely coincidental – and the likelihood of that was rather miniscule – it would make his soulmate Rock Lee.

But if it had been coincidence, then bringing it up to Lee would be a significant mortification the redhead would rather avoid.

Entirely enveloped in his thoughts, the Kazekage didn’t hear the approach of a person behind him until they spoke. “Why are you still awake?” Temari asked somewhat coolly, stopping next to Gaara’s side with a tilt of her head. Startled, he jerked in surprise and turned wide eyes on his sister with a faint noise of complaint. “How dignifying,” she teased and the pale-eyed teen sighed in response. “Seriously, Gaara, why are you still awake? Kankuro told me you hadn’t slept last night.” 

Out of anyone he could go to with his troubles, Temari was probably the best choice. “I,” he began slowly, letting his shoulders sag as he bowed his head. “Had something happen earlier that could have possibly shown my soulmate…”

Instantly catching on, the blonde tilted her head again despite having just straightened it and gave him a knowing look. “But you think you might be wrong, or that they might not want you.” She stated more than asked and the redheaded Kazekage nodded slowly.

“If it is who I think it is, I would have caused them pain in the past that they might not overlook.” He added slowly, slumping forward to rest his head on his arms.

“He won’t hold it against you, Gaara. If it’s who I’m sure you’re talking about.”

Surprised, Gaara lifted his head quickly to stare wide-eyed at Temari as she flashed him a smile before promptly beginning to push him back inside. “But worrying about this can wait until later, you need sleep.” She said in that over-motherly tone she so often used as she began dragging him down the stairs. Truthfully he was glad to have her worrying about him – Kankuro too – and Shikamaru had better realize how lucky he was to be Temari’s soulmate.

“Thank you.” He murmured, because he really meant it and yet hardly said it, and his sister smiled gently at him.

Just as Temari was reaching for the handle to his door, running footsteps sounded behind them and efficiently made them both turn curiously. “Gaara, I am overjoyed to say that we’re soulmates!” Lee stated in all his over-cheeriness and Gaara entirely forgot to breathe at the statement. Temari grinned a little before quickly saying goodnight to them both before leaving them alone. “I felt your surprise-. Feel your surprise, but I assure you we are soulmates.” The chunin said after a moment too long of silence, grinning as Gaara finally remembered to make his lungs work.

Silence fell over them again and slowly Gaara gathered his thoughts. “I… had my suspicions. I hope you’re not disappointed.” He said slowly, resisting the urge to flinch at the sudden overwhelming emotion he felt from the other. Halfway through a blink Gaara felt strong arms catch around him, and he wasn’t sure if he could’ve hold back his yelp of surprise.

“You’re so full of youth, how could I be disappointed?” Lee asked and the redhead didn’t even try to stop the small twinge of a smile blooming on his face.

“After I’m done with the paperwork for tomorrow, we could train if you’d like.” He offered on impulse, and the chunin practically vibrated in excitement as he pulled back and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yosh! For now, I will let you sleep and go to sleep as well! Goodnight, Gaara!” with that a small peck was placed on the shorter male’s forehead before Lee was off and running again. Startled, and vaguely pleased, Gaara touched his forehead for a moment before opening his door.

The next thing he knew he was being nearly bowled over as his soulmate came running back, crowing how he’d just sleep on the couch. “Nonsense,” the redhead huffed, rolling his eyes slightly. “I’m not making my soulmate sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for the both of us.” Seeing such surprise in the other’s gaze was definitely, truly satisfying and Gaara chuckled softly. “Come on.” He murmured, silently leading the way to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this chapter is worth the time I took. I originally was going to do a different pairing for this one but scrapped the idea. Also I hope I wrote Lee well enough, I'm not entirely sure.


	9. Jiraiya/Sakumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya had never really paid too much attention to the wounds he received when his soulmate was hurt. Maybe he should've started paying attention sooner, as in back in his genin days sooner. If he'd noticed... If he had just fucking noticed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya/Hatake Sakumo
> 
> The one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation - if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc
> 
> This is the same deal with the Kakashi/Orochimaru one (in fact this is even in the same universe)

Jiraiya had never really paid too much attention to the wounds he received when his soulmate was hurt. Maybe he should’ve started paying attention sooner, as in back during his genin days sooner.

Hell according to Orochimaru that’s when he and Tsunade had first realized, and it itched at him.

They had been training together with Sakumo, since the Hatake’s training usually got grouped with theirs as the aftermath of his teammates’ deaths. In an act of stupidity – and yes even he admitted it was stupid – Jiraiya had stabbed himself in the hand with a kunai. How he hadn’t noticed the same exact wound appear on the other’s hand was beyond him.

Now the Toad Sage was bedridden, staring at the hardly noticeable rise and fall of Sakumo’s chest as he breathes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jiraiya laid his head back and cursed himself once again. If he’d noticed… If he had just fucking noticed! He could’ve been there to stop the Hatake – his soulmate.

What kind of friend, no what kind of _soulmate_ was he if he hadn’t even noticed just how bad the other had gotten? He hadn’t noticed and now they were both in the hospital with Sakumo just _barely_ alive.

Despite the pain it caused, the white-haired Sannin flicked the blanket off of his legs in favor of standing to walk to Sakumo’s side. Kakashi stirred slightly from his position curled up on his father’s lap, his face scrunching up before relaxing once again. With a faint defeated sigh, he tugged over a chair to sit down, folding his arms to rest his chin on them to wait.

If there was once thing he knew right then, it was that as long as he was able to draw breath he wouldn’t let Sakumo out of his sight. To hell with the whispers, he’d deal with them and block them from his soulmate just like he had – and still did – for Orochimaru.

He wouldn’t allow anyone to get under Sakumo’s skin to the point of _this_ ever, ever again. 

He really owed Orochimaru and Tsunade for this one. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead! Lol I've been bouncing from one idea to another and this is the first drabble I've finished in a while, I hope it's not too terrible! I'll do my best to get some more out along with the next chapter of 'A Moon Made of Longing'.
> 
> These drabbles are now being posted on my Fanfiction.net profile as well as one-shots with their own separate titles. Though under the same author's name now lol


	10. Madara/Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The possibility had never even crossed his mind.
> 
> As in _never_ crossed his mind. They were quite at odds with each other, both fighting for Hashirama’s time in miniscule ways because anything larger would make the village’s stability collapse. Not to mention it would make their mighty Hokage whine like the three-year-old he was at heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst up ahead. Prompt is at the bottom this time, I want you guys wondering what you're getting into for this chapter~
> 
> Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama

The possibility had never even crossed his mind.

As in _never_ crossed his mind. They were quite at odds with each other, both fighting for Hashirama’s time in miniscule ways because anything larger would make the village’s stability collapse. Not to mention it would make their mighty Hokage whine like the three-year-old he was at heart.

He noticed what the other was doing, of course he had because how could he not when it was being done for his clan? They were already relaxing around him; there was no need for… For _this_.

Wanting an end to the other’s reckless behavior, he followed him almost immediately after noticing that he was leaving. Leaving on a mission despite just barely getting out of the hospital, what kind of friend would he have been if he didn’t try to step in?

Izuna took care of their mission report, of that he had no doubt so he hadn’t even paused when he’d broken off from their group to give chase.

The two of them snapped and snarled at each other, glaring and making petty remarks about the other’s mistakes. So when he watched the sword plunge straight through a gap in blue armor and his arm felt like it was on fire, he swore viciously.

Flinging himself from the oak he was perched in, he ruthlessly cut down the culprit before snatching the younger man in his arms and dove back the way they’d came. It was only a bare minute later that the burning from his arm grew unbearable and he forced himself to stop.

Hashirama will be devastated. No, fuck that the entire _village_ will be devastated because no matter how little this man had thought of himself he mattered to almost everyone in the village.

And that included the Uchiha.

Swallowing the bile rising in his throat, Madara Uchiha slowly lowered the body in his arms to the ground. Red eyes still withheld the absolute astonishment that had escaped from full pale lips and had been ignored by the legendary Uchiha. “You cause so much trouble…” he croaked to deaf ears, lightly brushing his fingers over thin eyelids to hide the lifeless eyes.

Out of reflex – because he just _couldn’t_ take him back with a sword still sticking out of his side – he reached for the blade with one hand while the other lightly fixed the wild white fringe that peaked over the happuri guarding a pale face. “Your brothers will be broken, you realize that?” Madara didn’t know why he was talking at all, just something made it feel like he had to.

The sword is sent flying away by a simple flick of his wrist before he looped an arm under stiff knees and around an armor covered back. He didn’t notice that he’d started moving until he was approaching the village gates. Izuna and Itama were both frantically questioning the poor chunin there, and the girl looked like she was about to start crying.

Itama sensed him first, his head snapping up and in his direction quickly before his face went nearly as pale as his brother’s had ever been. The black-and-white-haired man let out a choked wail, startling Izuna enough to have his brother grabbing for his soulmate.

“Ita, what-?” Izuna broke off as he followed the dual-colored gaze, his ebony eyes landing on Madara and going painfully wide. The Uchiha clan head didn’t even pause, keeping his gaze from meeting either of their gazes, absently asking where Hashirama was.

The youngest Senju brother clapped his hands over his mouth, looking very much like he was going to lose his stomach as Izuna blankly replied, “Hokage’s office…”

“Does he still have his own place, or did he fully move into the Hokage mansion?” he questioned grimly when he noticed the two following him, and Itama managed a feeble ‘He didn’t want to move into the mansion.’

A few minutes later Madara found himself standing next to a bed that had a limp body resting on it. Finally, _finally_ he allowed himself to pull his sleeve up his arm to stare at his left wrist blankly. He had kept his arm hidden for a reason, never wanting anyone’s pity simply because this fated day had been rapidly approaching.

Today’s date lay printed onto his skin in gray color when it had been vibrant red a few hours before. And on the skin below the damning numbers – where it had been void of any writing – the name of his soulmate was written in neat slanted writing. If one had asked him, Madara would flat out admit that he would’ve thought that he would die much, much sooner than this person now a corpse next to him.

It was simply illogical that in fact he had outlived the younger man, after all he had been the quickest shinobi in the country not to mention viciously efficient in battle.

The door slams open to the room and slowly he drags his gaze up to who he knows will be standing there. Black eyes as wide as moons with clear _agony_ dancing in the depths, Hashirama chokes on his breath as Itama darts past to cling to a cold, pale hand. There are a few more people behind the Hokage, but Madara doesn’t even pay them any heed as Hashirama takes a brief step forward and utters those damning words.

“It’s not what it looks like, Madara, tell me it isn’t-. He’s not dead, please, not Tobirama…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where you have the date your soulmate will die on your wrist
> 
> I was listening to 'Wake Up' by EDEN while writing this so yeah don't judge me :b


	11. Obito/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re okay, Naruto, I’ll keep you safe. We’ll hide from Zetsu together, I’ll make sure he doesn’t find us.” He murmurs, reaching for his mask to take it off before beginning to run once more. Maybe it was minutes later, maybe it wasn’t, but then next time he stopped it was because of the blur of blond hair that rammed into him.
> 
> The blur hit Obito in the hip, mindless impotent rage, and a tiny, slightly chubby face turned up to glare at him. “Watch where you’re going, idiot! Hm!” an equally tiny voice snaps at him, the child’s one blue eye burning with emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Obito/Deidara
> 
> The one where one of your eyes is the color of your soulmate’s eyes until you meet
> 
> Changed it a bit so your eyes wouldn't change unless both soulmates are 16 or older

Obito glances back the way he came, blinking slowly at the red glow of fire that was the Leaf village.

His old home.

The bundle in his arms squirms, making a noise akin to a whine, and he can’t help but glance down at the baby. Naruto. Minato and Kushina’s _son_. The child of the two people he had just _killed_ , and the new Jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox.

_Why_ did he listen to Madara, why did he kill his sensei? He couldn’t understand it, and if he wanted he could blame the grief of losing Rin… But that was _wrong_ , and now all he could do is take Naruto away and protect him.

Obito will raise Naruto by himself; he might even conceivably try to help Naruto find his soulmate when the time came. That part was laughable to the point of hysteria in his opinion, considering he had still yet to find his own soulmate.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Rin is the one he’s _always_ loved, but she hadn’t been his soulmate. Besides, the Uchiha could say undoubtedly his soulmate would hate him if they found out what he’d just done.

“You’re okay, Naruto, I’ll keep you safe. We’ll hide from Zetsu together, I’ll make sure he doesn’t find us.” He murmurs, reaching for his mask to take it off before beginning to run once more. If he wasn’t quick enough then a Leaf patrol could find him, if they found him they would take Naruto for sure. Maybe it was minutes later, maybe it wasn’t, but then next time he stopped it was because of the blur of blond hair that rammed into him.

What?

The blur hit Obito in the hip, mindless impotent rage, and a tiny, slightly chubby face turned up to glare at him. “Watch where you’re going, idiot! Hm!” an equally tiny voice snaps at him, the child’s one blue eye burning with emotion.

Hate, fear, frustration and what was very likely this child’s equivalent of betrayal swimming in the sky blue depths.

_What_?

“What is a brat your age doing out here? Alone?” he splutters, mindfully keeping his voice low and his left eye closed – just like how the other’s left eye was closed. The last thing he wanted was to freak out some five-year-old kid because of his lack of a left eyeball.

Said kid makes an indignant noise, hitting him again before finally backing away, glaring into the distance and no longer looking at Obito. “I’m not a brat,” the blond complains, sounding hurt. “Just because that stupid Onoki says I am doesn’t mean it’s _true_!”

Onoki? Wasn’t that the Tsuchikage? _Wait_ does that mean this kid is from _Iwagakure_?! That didn’t make sense; Iwa was at least a day-and-a-half’s worth of travel for anyone above genin rank. How could someone so small – not to mention so _young_ – make that journey? “How long have you been away from Iwa?” he can’t help but ask.

The tiny blond shrugs, scuffling all but ruined shoes in the dirt. “A week,” it’s said in such a small, scared way that it makes Obito’s heart clench. “I dunno, hm, and I’m not going back! They think I’m weird since I have a… Kekkei Gekko…”

Unable to help it, Obito laughs and gets glared at in response. “Kekkei Genkai?” he manages between snickers, and chubby cheeks puff out in an angry pout. “That’s what I said, stop laughing at me!” the blue-eyed child snaps, his left eye opening to join his right in glaring.

That alone is more than enough to stop the Uchiha’s breath entirely as he watches his own Mangekyo spin lazily in the blond’s eye. Swallowing thickly, he self-consciously reaches up to let his fingers ghost over his left eyelid.

“What’s your name?”

Thin eyebrows scrunch and a little button nose wrinkles as though smelling rotting food. “Deidara. Why do you want to know, hm?” inquired Deidara, and Obito mumbled the name to himself before slowly letting his hand drop and holding it out to the blond.

“Well, Deidara, why don’t you come with me? You’ve got nowhere to go, right?” the black-haired genin offers, forcing a smile even when he felt light-headed and vaguely giddy.

Despite the fact his left eye hadn’t been the usual Uchiha black, but a matching sky blue to Deidara’s right eye, it still had been able to use the Sharingan. Even when he’d given his eye to Kakashi, he was positive that it changed to fit the Hatake instead of staying his sky blue.

Deidara is staring at his hand like he can’t believe the offer, and after a moment he speaks up in a faint voice, “Do you _really_ want me around..? Only Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi want me around…”

Something told Obito that this boy didn’t have a better childhood – what little of it he’s experienced in his five years of life at _least_ – than he did, and it makes the bitter part of him roil angrily. This time his smile was less forced, and it clearly made the blond feel better.

“Well, yeah,” he beams, crouching down so he was eyelevel with Deidara. “Why wouldn’t I want you around? I think we’ll make great friends!”

Next thing he knew he had a lapful of excited blond, and Deidara looks up to give him a smile. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

It would seem he had another blond to take care of now, though nothing could get him to mind that fact. This was his soulmate, and when they both pass the age of sixteen Deidara’s eye would fix itself to match his other.

“C’mon, Deidara, let’s get going. By the way, this is Naruto and I’m Obito.” Obito says, getting to his feet once Deidara had clambered off his lap, and his companion latched onto his sleeve instantaneously. Clearly chewing over this revealed information, the younger boy simply followed obediently when Obito started walking.

After a long while he hears a quiet voice murmur.

“Obito. My Obi.”

Well. If that nickname happens to stick around, he doesn’t think he’ll hate it too much. Maybe things will turn out brighter than he first imagined.


	12. Tōka/Mito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She takes the words in stride because in the end it’ll change, they’ll change this entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senju Tōka/Uzumaki Mito
> 
> The one where every lie your soulmate tells you appears on your skin

She takes the words in stride because in the end it’ll change, they’ll change this entire situation. The two of them will find a way to convince the elders to allow them to be together, it will still be a marriage between the Senju and Uzumaki. They would have their alliance and it would keep the possibility with the Uchiha open.

Hashirama wanted peace, but he didn’t want it by the means of a loveless marriage. He was fighting with them and Itama was too in his own silent way, the elders preferred Itama and so in the end she was sure he could get this worked out.

She would have her marriage with her soulmate. Just like Itama had, even though it was in secret to everyone but his closest family and Izuna Uchiha’s family. Tobirama too, again a secret but it was only secret to the Senju Clan.

For now she would wait.

Take the lies, ignore the way they burned themselves into her skin for eternity, and hold Mito as she frets about the situation for the fifth time that night. She’ll ignore Madara’s comments that all but drip his bitterness, simply smile as Itama and Izuna greet each other like they did the single night each month they get to have together.

Mito will urge Hashirama to not be shy with Madara as Tobirama’s Hebi sweeps from the shadows like the wraith he looked like. Each of the infamous Senju brothers will split off to be with their soulmates, and they would stay behind together to mark the rendezvous point.

Tōka will take Mito in her arms, wiping away any escaped tears and not mention them despite the fact that the next morning things would go back to the way they unfortunately were. The lies would be said again, and Tōka would ignore them because she knew they were lies and knew Mito loved her.

They’ll change, and Hashirama can marry Madara like he wants. Tobirama and Itama could admit they were already married, entirely happy with their soulmates, and Tōka could have Mito.

Things will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tobirama's Hebi' is describing Orochimaru for anyone who is wondering!


	13. Sakumo/Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many looked at his makeshift family and usually turned away quickly, but he didn’t care like he would have once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Sakumo/Senju Tobirama
> 
> The one where you don’t know your soulmate until you hear them say your name

It was this day almost a decade ago. This day that he had chosen to attempt his life, this day that he’d nearly accidentally killed Orochimaru and in return nearly got gutted for it.

It was this day that he’d more or less met a future version of his son, as well as two of the founders of the village that had ceased their hatred of him. What a surprise it had been to find out one of those founders would mean so much more to him than he’d ever realized.

Many looked at his makeshift family and usually turned away quickly, but he didn’t care like he would have once. Sakumo Hatake rests his crossed arms on his knees as he watches Orochimaru and Kakashi spar as a team against Madara and Obito.

Today was one of the few days that all of them were on leave, so they could spend some time together.

It was only thanks to his sense of smell that he was able to tell someone was coming up behind him, and he turns his gaze to his right as a pale figure settles there. “You missed it, Kakashi managed to knock Madara into the pond.” Sakumo grins, delighting in the small laugh and slight headshake that he gets in response.

“I might have failed to see it, but I definitely heard it. Hiruzen did as well and he was concerned over whether or not Madara would kill our son because of it.”

_Our_ son.

Not _your_ son anymore and Sakumo was happy for it.

_Our son_.

He couldn’t help it; he flung his arm around thin shoulders and tugged the other closer, nuzzling into white hair with a hum. Sakumo could practically _feel_ the way everyone rolls their eyes at the display, and his soulmate lets out an amused snort, “You are a predictable man, Sakumo.”

“Sometimes,” he agrees lightly. “But that makes it easier for you, didn’t you say? I think it had to do with my ‘overly self-sacrificing personality’?”

There’s a quiet noise of agreement, and he lazily nips at one pale ear before toppling them both down against the porch. Red eyes blink at him, warm and amused, and he grins in response, moving closer to brush their noses together. “Your dad is so romantic, Bakashi, and you’re so- not. Why don’t you try harder? Even Madara’s more romantic than you.” he could hear Obito saying, and Sakumo doesn’t bother to lift his head merely sharing a quiet laugh with the man he wraps up in his arms.

“You’re hot,” Tobirama mumbles, burying his face against Sakumo’s chest and the Hatake laughs. “That’s not what I meant this time, so don’t start. You’ll ruin the mood.”

He sighs dramatically. “But that’s no fun.” This gets him two thin fingers jabbing into a pressure point and he yelps, surrendering immediately by changing the subject. “How many more times do you think Madara’s going to get dunked?”

“Does that include Obito’s?”

“Of course it does, he was trying pretty hard to ‘accidentally’ push Madara in earlier.” Sakumo informs his soulmate, as there’s an indignant shout and a splash too large to have come from one person. Bewildered, they lift their heads to watch as Kakashi and Obito tussle in the pond, and Tobirama snorts at the bright red plainly visible across Kakashi’s ears.

Snickering, because really it should be harder for him to figure out just what made his son so flustered and try to strangle his best friend, the White Fang wraps a firm arm around Tobirama’s waist to pluck him up as he stood.

“Sakumo!” the Nidaime splutters but doesn’t go for a replacement or a shunshin, so Sakumo basically calls it a win as he heads for their room.

He wouldn’t change this day for an instant because to him it was perfect. And every time Tobirama said his name, peaceful awareness warms him to the soul just like the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just couldn't find a good place to end this >.> I hope it's not too bad? I hope no one kills me for this ship lol in my opinion it has potential!


	14. Hashirama/Kakuzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hadn’t expected them to accept him into the village after learning he’d been chased from his previous one. But Konoha had accepted him as one of their shinobi with open arms entirely despite the marks that should have exiled him from these people as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senju Hashirama/Kakuzu
> 
> The one where soulmates can heal each other’s injuries

He hadn’t expected them to accept him into the village after learning he’d been chased from his previous one. But Konoha had accepted him as one of their shinobi with open arms entirely despite the marks that should have exiled him from these people as well. Kakuzu can’t bring himself to mind it, and he continues to watch the village from his window.

While he was positive that he would have made it as a missing nin just fine, he was glad that he didn’t have to be one. “Are you up there?” a voice shouts from the street below, and Kakuzu leans out of the window to quirk a brow at the grinning Hokage.

“Clearly I’m not,” he drones, rolling his eyes. “Did you need something?”

Hashirama laughs – loud and carefree – before he motions for Kakuzu to come out. “I thought we could go for a walk, if you don’t mind?” he calls up and for a long moment they just stare at each other before Kakuzu sighs – feeling like this had something to do with something that would make him want to hang someone by their ankles.

Fifteen minutes later the ex-Taki nin finds himself strolling through one of the many training grounds with Hashirama chattering on. “I think you would look good if you grew your hair out.” The Hokage comments and it absolutely takes Kakuzu by surprise, he freezes mid-step and gives the other man a dubious look over.

“Did you hit your head on your mission?” he accuses dryly, wondering for about the millionth time just why Hashirama chose to befriend him after Kakuzu had attempted to assassinate him. Hashirama winces, his grin sliding towards sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck and instantly Kakuzu’s eyes narrow.

“I didn’t hit my head.” Offers the Hokage and the leaner of the two instantly slaps his hands over his eyes with a groan.

“Did you get your injuries checked out?

“I’m a medic, I think I know when I need to heal myself.

“But you haven’t, have you?”

With a look that was dangerously close to a pout, Hashirama crosses his arms over his chest and gives Kakuzu a dejected glance. In response he groans, reaching out to snatch the other’s wrist and dragging him along back towards the village. “Kakuzu,” Kakuzu doesn’t pause even as his friend whines like a miserable puppy, simply growling in his throat in response.

“I don’t need to get checked out, I’m fine!” Hashirama insists tugging his arm back before freezing as Kakuzu’s hold instinctively tightened around his hand. With a grumble, he turns around to hold the startled black eyes of the Hokage and challengingly raises a brow. Let the moron say something, it wasn’t like he could hope Hashirama would’ve missed the arch of heat that jumped between them. “Did you-?”

“Feel that?” Kakuzu says gruffly, turning his gaze down to their hands so that he could raise his free hand to encompass the big man’s fully. If Hashirama wasn’t going to go seek doctor’s aid or even heal himself the ex-Taki nin could just use things to his advantage-

The Hokage makes a gleeful noise and Kakuzu doesn’t have the time to brace himself before Hashirama knocks them both off balance by his sudden hug. “Idiot,” Kakuzu snarls reflexively, forcing himself not to flinch as their foreheads bang together when they hit the ground. “Bumbling, cheerful, reckless idiot-!”

“Hey, shouldn’t you have something nicer to say to your soulmate?” Hashirama complains, grinning up at the sage-eyed nin seemingly oblivious to both the awkward position they were in and the stares the few other shinobi were giving them. Narrowing his eyes sharply, he huffs and a tad forcefully untangles their arms in order to support his upper body above his dimwitted soulmate.

“Maybe I would if you weren’t so stupid. Let me up before I disembowel you.”

Whether or not the threat had any grounds was… debatable. Not that Kakuzu would _admit_ that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ship them now. No I don't regret this. No I couldn't find a good place to end this chapter, so sorry about that! WHOO look at that I lied and I did update three things in one day. Stayed up 5 extra hours to do it but hey I wanted to get a drabble done for once lol


	15. Tayuya/Karin/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin usually doesn't have songs stuck in her head, but ever since they'd come to Konoha there's seemingly no end to the fact that her soulmate likes to sing. Or would soulmates be more accurate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tayuya/Karin/Hinata
> 
> The one where whenever you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it

She had a song stuck in her head again.

Karin hums to herself – perfectly in tune to the lullaby currently being sung by her soulmate – as she drums her fingers against the tabletop. Luckily the only other two in the room were Kimimaro and Jugo, so she didn’t have to worry about them commenting about it since they knew all too well what it was like. The Uzumaki sighs and drops her head onto her arms, grumbling utter nonsense underneath her breath and scowling when she hears Kimimaro laugh lightly.

“If it’s happening this frequently,” her friend comments in an innocent tone. “Your soulmate must be nearby.”

The redhead lazily drags her head back up and stares blankly at Kimimaro. “What help is that really? Orochimaru won’t let us wander around the village yet, said something about needing to talk to the Hokage first and it’s been hours since he left!” she complains, shoving her seat back as she stands and ignoring the way it rams into Suigetsu.

“Ow, damn it!” curses Suigetsu and he glowers at Karin, opening his mouth to say something else–

Only to be cut off by a knock at the door.

The four of them blink at each other in confusion as Tayuya slowly meanders into the kitchen, yawning and heading for the door. When Tayuya starts _humming_ Karin nearly kills herself as she whips around and slips on the tiled flooring. Suigetsu squawks and scrambles out of the way as she hits the floor, blinking once before bolting like the coward he was and nearly running over Sakon and Ukon in the process.

At least the twins have some kind of decency as they pull the Uzumaki to her feet, and she thanked them quickly before charging after Tayuya. She’s standing in the doorway – looking entirely unimpressed – as two Konoha teams stand out on the porch. “Like I said,” Tayuya grunts, narrowing her eyes. “Our orders are to stay here until our leader gets back.” Slowly, she moves closer to the other redhead in order to raise a brow at the group of Konoha nin.

The one at the front – a blond with warm blue eyes that were nearly as warm as his chakra – smiles at Karin before looking at Tayuya again. “But if our villages-.”

“If our villages do strike up this treaty then we can ‘go out and be friends’ but not before. Now I don’t feel like risking my luck disobeying Orochimaru, so you can scram, fishcake.”

The blond frowns, and from behind him a meek looking Hyūga girl looks up – seemingly upset. “It’s Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.” Karin makes an indescribable noise, gaping at her fellow Uzumaki with little to no shame for her reaction. Beside her, Tayuya snorts as she claps Karin over the shoulder heartily, beginning to hum as she turns around.

“I’ll leave your family for you to deal with, Karin.” The other redhead calls as she disappears, leaving Karin to glare after her before whipping around quickly when she hears the faintest hum.

Naruto is staring at her – confused and not at all bothered by her faltering composure. “I knew there was another Uzumaki here. I just didn’t expect to run into him first thing in the morning, Tayuya!” Karin shouts over her shoulder with a mental note to confront the other redhead about her humming. There was also the predicament of who was humming the exact same tune echoing through her mind. She doesn’t quite get to say anything – no one does really – before Orochimaru sweeps easily through the two Konoha teams and ushers Karin further inside.

“I do believe Kurenai and Kakashi are looking for you six, run along.” The Sannin says breezily over his shoulder, closing the door without so much as a second thought, and Karin scrambles to dart into the kitchen before her sensei.

 

“Say what now?” Tayuya splutters, slamming her cup down and looking at Karin like she’d grown a second head. The redheaded Uzumaki frowns at her teammate – well not quite teammate since the nine of them were split off into three teams to the other villages.

“I _said_ you were singing the exact tune that’s been stuck in my head for days now, _and_ someone in the six that were at the door earlier was too!” insists Karin, shaking her head slightly when Tayuya starts to gets mad.

“How are you sure we are?!”

“How are you sure we’re not?”

“Well-!”

They both instantly fall silent as a soft voice begins to hum, and they look up to see a group of kunoichi around their age walking past. The Hyūga girl from before was the only one Karin recognized and the Uzumaki grabs Tayuya’s arm in a white-knuckle grip. “It has to be her! The Hyūga!”

Tayuya shakes Karin off, narrowing her eyes before grabbing her flute with what was definitely more force than needed. Bewildered – and a little angry that Tayuya wouldn’t _listen_ – Karin opens her mouth to say something before snapping it shut when the other redhead lifts her flute up to her own lips. Neither of them move as Tayuya begins to play along to the harmony of the humming, and as soon as she does Karin looks towards the Hyūga.

The girl is frozen still, startling her friends, and looking at them with wide eyes. “Hinata,” a blonde girl asks as she glances around. “What’s wrong?” Hinata flinched; looking at the two other girls before saying something that Karin couldn’t make out over Tayuya’s flute. As soon as Hinata began walking closer with the brunette right at her side and the blonde carrying on without them, the Uzumaki taps her companion’s arm.

“Your song…” Hinata says quietly when Tayuya lowers her flute, her eyes skittering around but never really landing on the two redheads. “It-.”

“You like to sing a lot, don’t you?” asks Tayuya, carelessly interrupting Hinata and making Karin sigh. “I didn’t notice until Karin mentioned it.”

Unable to help it – especially since Hinata looked a little frightened – Karin offers the Hyūga a smile, subtly elbowing her seatmate – soulmate. “Don’t mind her, she’s not so bad after you get used to her. I’m Karin, and this is Tayuya.”

This gets a small smile to flicker across Hinata’s face, and she bows slightly. “Hinata thinks that you’re her soulmate,” the brunette suddenly says – not quite addressing anyone but it was rather obvious she meant Tayuya.

The redheads share a glance before Tayuya grunts, nudging Karin a little. “It’d be the three of us, and Karin here noticed it.” She says airily, standing up after collecting her flute and dragging Karin up after her. “Let’s get some tea? Maybe talk a little bit?”

How Karin never noticed that Tayuya’s slightly pushy tendencies were adorable – especially the way it makes her cheeks turn pink – is entirely beyond her.

(They were also overlooking how Hinata just was adorable overall to both the redheads.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally come to terms with this. And now we have a soulmate update lol I hope you guys find it decent? I don't like it too much but I liked the pairing idea :D as ever, thanks for reading!
> 
> Hey, if you want to make a request for these drabbles head on over to my Tumblr! :D  
> https://nebulawritesao3.tumblr.com/


	16. Kakashi/Obito/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t have to explain anything to you, hm!”
> 
> Maybe it meant something that this sentence was probably the one he repeated the most, but Deidara felt he had every right to say it. Especially when people would insist on trying to force him to explain his Names. Yes, Deidara was one of the immense few who had more than one Name – meaning he had more than one soulmate.
> 
> Two to be exact. Deidara had two Names, and therefore two soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Deidara
> 
> The one where you have your soulmate’s name written on your body

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, hm!”

Maybe it meant something that this sentence was probably the one he repeated the most, but Deidara felt he had every right to say it. Especially when people would insist on trying to force him to explain his Names. Yes, Deidara was one of the immense few who had more than one Name – meaning he had more than one soulmate.

Two to be exact. Deidara had two Names, and therefore two soulmates.

“But I don’t understand, explain it to me unless you’re too much of a bitch.” Hidan sneered, leaning down so he was eye-level with the furious blond and a height difference has _never_ made Deidara angrier than the one between him and the immortal. “Come on, show me your Names!” the Jashinist reaches for Deidara’s left arm, nearly succeeding in grabbing the younger male’s wrist.

Deidara hid his arm behind his back, taking an aborted step backwards before collecting himself and glaring at Hidan. “Touch me, bastard, I dare you! Base be damned, I’ll blow you to bits!” snarls the blond, and he goes for a tactical retreat in favor of accidentally making Kakuzu – or worse _Nagato_ – mad. While Akatsuki was made for the betterment of the villages, it still consisted of reformed criminals and Deidara wasn’t willing to risk getting killed because he pissed off the wrong person.

He would like to learn the faces to his Names first at the least.

“Stop fighting you two,” Konan sighs as she walks up, her gaze hard and judgmental, to place herself between them. “We’re about to leave, are you ready?”

Hidan immediately makes a rude sound before storming off, shouting for his soulmate loudly only to receive a smack to the back of his head as Kakuzu walks to his side. With a sigh, and a roll of his eyes, the Iwa bomber shakes his head and follows Konan as she makes for the entrance to the base. “Where are we going anyway, Konan?” Deidara asked as they step out into the sunlight, both of them blinking to adjust to the afternoon light.

“We are to meet the leader of Akatsuki.”

He froze, looking at Orochimaru in absolute confusion and getting a dark chuckle in return. “Did you really think Nagato was the leader, boy?” the Sannin asked, tucking his arms into his kimono sleeves as Kisame and Itachi stop on either side of him. Having the Sannin around was rather refreshing for Deidara; it always reminded him that he wasn’t the only one who had been marked with two Names.

It also reminded him that even if neither of his Names bore his name there was still a chance they would accept him.

(After all, Itachi and Kisame had found each other long before Orochimaru had admitted to having both of their names, and they accepted him without so much as any hesitation.)

“Will you three be fine in escorting us to Konoha?” asks Nagato as he stops next to Konan, his eerie eyes settling warmly on Yahiko’s face as the man jogs over to his two friends. It was rather odd seeing how everyone had changed from when they were criminals and when they were pardoned. But Deidara liked it.

Kisame laughs heartily, wrapping his arm around Orochimaru’s waist and showily kissing the snake summoner’s cheek. “Itachi and I will be taking up the back to make sure no one gets left behind, so it’ll be this one’s job to guide!” he stated.

“Let’s get this over with.” Grunts Kakuzu and Orochimaru shakes his head, only turning to lead the way when he received approval from Nagato. The trip is entirely uneventful – and long, unnecessarily long with little to no breaks, but Deidara hardly felt shame in making a bird to sit on as it flew with the group – so when they reach the looming gates of Konoha it’s a bit of a surprise.

There’s a small group standing just inside the village, talking amongst themselves as the Akatsuki approaches. There’s a blond teenager – the Nine-tails Jinchūriki – standing next to a blonde woman – the Godaime Hokage – with a man with black hair staring into the village. “Stupid Bakashi, see this is why I told you to come along, Tsunade, he can’t be trusted to be on time _ever_!”

The Jinchūriki laughs, tapping the man’s shoulder, saying, “Don’t worry about him, Granny is here so it’s good enough, y’know!” and the man turns around with a huff. It’s the black scrap of fabric tucked underneath the man’s belt decaled with the Akatsuki’s cloud that gives him away as one of their members, but Deidara can’t recall seeing him before.

Nagato stepped forward, smiling to the teenager before meeting the gaze of the man. “Obito, it’s been a while. Have you readjusted to living in Konoha?” the Rinnegan user asks, bowing slightly to the apparent Obito and smiles when he gets a snort. Though, Deidara hardly catches it as he nearly topples off his bird.

“What would make it better is if Kakashi would get off his ass and get to his meetings on time.” Obito says and this time Deidara _does_ fall off his bird with a loud wheeze when he hits the ground. Sasori looks down at the blond judgmentally as he yanks him to his feet, shaking his head reprovingly.

Yahiko seems to be the only one willing to break the façade of being a criminal, and helps Deidara pat off the dirt, even asking, “Are you okay, Deidara?”

“Peachy, hm,” he grumbles, glancing up in time to just barely catch Obito’s startled expression before the man turns away to swat at the silver-haired shinobi that drops next to him. Everyone seems to be paying attention to the two men as they argue up until Deidara punches Hidan in the nose. “My Names aren’t your business, immortal jackass!”

“You have multiple?”

Immediately the blond’s killing intent dissolves as he glances up at the Copy Ninja – yes it took him that long to recognize Hatake Kakashi, so what? – who just smiles at him. “If you don’t mind him asking, he’s a stupid, porn-reading snoop.” Obito tacks on, glaring at Kakashi slightly before sighing. “How about you guys settle before we start the meeting? Knowing Orochimaru, none of you has rested much, have you?”

This gets a chuckle from Kisame as Orochimaru narrows his eyes at Obito before there’s a round of murmurs from the others. Deidara’s just about to follow them into the village when a hand lands lightly onto his shoulder, causing him to raise a brow at Kakashi. “Mind staying back for a moment? Obito and I would like to have a word with you.” The Iwa bomber sighs and shrugs off the man’s hand, stepping to the side slightly so that there’s an equal distance between him and both the Konoha shinobi. “Who would have thought that he would be in the organization you created, Obito?” the Copy nin says with amusement once the three of them were left alone, and Obito glowers at Kakashi.

“Are you blaming me for not noticing? For not _intruding on his privacy_?”

“Maa, maa. Not at all, I’m just surprised.”

“Do you mind not acting like I’m not standing right here, and explaining why you wanted me to stay back, hm?” Deidara cuts in, stamping his foot slightly as he lets his gaze shift from Kakashi to Obito and then back again. It gets him a slight laugh from the newly appointed Rokudaime – Orochimaru had mentioned Kakashi’s appointment as Hokage on their way here – before Obito sighs, shaking his head.

“You don’t recognize me, do you?”

The blond allows his blank expression speak for itself, and Obito clears his throat slightly before speaking in a higher, more childish voice. “Does this help, Deidara-senpai?”

Immediately Kakashi starts laughing and Deidara gapes at Obito as he glares at Kakashi, pink beginning to dust his cheeks. “What the-?! _Tobi_!” he snaps, leveling a finger at Obito in slight accusation – of course he couldn’t have recognized him; Tobi had always worn a mask and spoken in that ridiculous voice. “You _bastard_ , hm, do you realize how much trouble you disappearing caused?!”

With a sigh, Obito raises his hands timidly, kicking Kakashi in the shin with no regret in his gaze. “Once Akatsuki’s goals changed I had to come to Konoha to really establish the change. Tobi wasn’t that much help, I was just wasting everyone’s time.” He said resignedly, scratching at his cheek before harrumphing and settling in on himself. “Enough of that, though, Kakashi and I want to check something.”

“Why don’t you show yours, Obito?” Kakashi asks with a smile and Obito immediately gives the silver-haired Hokage a deadpanned look, angrily snapping that he wasn’t going to start stripping in the street. “Maa, but I’m the Hokage now, Obito-.”

Deidara rolls his eyes rubbing at his face tiredly, asking, “You want to see my Names, don’t you?” and not even a heartbeat later Kakashi agrees cheerfully. “Why should I show you, hm? If you want to see someone with multiple Names, why not bug Orochimaru instead of me?” challenged the blond and Obito cupped his own face into his hands and groaned.

“Why do I even bother with you, Bakashi, my life would be so much easier if I didn’t.”

Even as he’s saying this, Obito tugs at his shirt, pulling it over his head and turning so his back was to Deidara and Kakashi. The Rokudaime looks smugly pleased, and Deidara reluctantly admits in his mind that even with his scars Obito was _definitely_ handsome.

But then he saw what was likely the reason he’d been stopped. On Obito’s back – towards the middle of his left side – there were two Names written in black opalescent ink. Deidara was entirely flabbergasted to see _his_ name there on Obito’s skin, and was even more so when Kakashi lifted his shirt just enough to show his left hipbone. Yet again there was Deidara’s name, printed plainly on the man’s fair skin.

“At least I didn’t fall off my bird for no reason.” He blurts, feeling his eye twitch when it made Kakashi and Obito share a confused look as the black-haired Jounin put his shirt on again. “Don’t ask for clarification, my pride’s taken enough hits today, hm.” Deidara ordered, busying himself with… utter _nonsense_ like brushing his hair back or fixing his shirt before he put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not going to talk about this in the middle of the street, especially where that asshole Hidan could snoop. Got any good teahouses around here?”

Obito gives him a knowing smirk, and Deidara doesn’t even mind the way he’s nearly swept away between the two Konoha shinobi. “You’ll know all the best places in Konoha by time you leave, Obito might have an obsession.” Kakashi whispers in amusement, his eyes crinkling with his smile when Obito glares at him.

Deidara snickers, completely and utterly not minding at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Deidara mood right now, has anyone been able to tell yet? Lol
> 
> I shouldn't have stayed up to finish this, so be thankful lol I know I'm thankful that you read this update! Seriously, thanks for reading guys!


	17. Gaara/Deidara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His counter was getting low. Slowly, so slowly it was getting warmer as the numbers grew smaller. Gaara didn’t know whether he should be excited, or scared. He would meet his soulmate once the timer stopped, _his soulmate_ , the person that was supposed to be _perfect for him_. Would that actually be the case, or would it turn out to actually not be true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara/Deidara
> 
> The one where you have a step-counter and when it reaches zero (0) you’ll meet your soulmate
> 
> Kind of changed it so you would meet them when alone together

His counter was getting low. Slowly, so slowly it was getting warmer as the numbers grew smaller. Gaara didn’t know whether he should be excited, or scared. He would meet his soulmate once the timer stopped, _his soulmate_ , the person that was supposed to be _perfect for him_. Would that actually be the case, or would it turn out to actually not be true?

Gaara wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

 

“People say one of the Tsuchikage’s guards is _super_ easy to make mad.” Matsuri tries – and fails – to whisper and Gaara looks over at them, blinking in faint exasperation. Yukata squeaks, flailing her arms up and down as she actually manages to whisper to Mikoshi – who just looks utterly unimpressed.

From beside him, Temari snorts as she watches the three chunin, shaking her head a little. “They’re excitable today.” She notes, swatting at Kankuro for some reason or another and Gaara sighs lightly.

“They all wanted to come along on this mission,” he admits, sidestepping his siblings’ hits for each other and walking a little quicker as he continues. “All the chunin did, as well as many of the Jounin.”

“You chose them because you’re familiar with them, didn’t you?” Kankuro guesses.

The Kazekage simply shrugs, seeing no point in trying to deny the truth, says, “I trained them, I’ll know how to counter them.”

Both Temari and Kankuro laugh at him for it, finally deigning to stop their fight in favor of walking normally, calling the chunin back into line when they stray a little too far. Silence takes their group, and Gaara patiently keeps his eyes on the road ahead. Suna was on a thin line when it came to their political relationship with Iwa, which Gaara hoped this meeting would change.

 

The meeting was being held in a small neutral country, Ame and Konoha nin stationed around the village – the inn especially – as guards. Ame’s three leaders were kind enough, warily happy to hold the event for them, and Gaara sits patiently listening to Temari and Konan share a quiet conversation. “Where’s the Tsuchikage?” Yahiko asks uncertainly, glancing at Nagato before at the Hokage – who shrugs unhelpfully as he shakes out his messy rain-soaked hair.

“Not a clue, but give ‘em a while?” he offers just before the door opens loudly.

It’s a large man, heavily built and huffing in amusement at the steady, but low, groan coming from behind him. Stepping into the room, two cloaked people follow immediately after him. Well, three do, but the woman – Gaara can faintly see her face under her hood – is draped over the one’s back. “Give her here,” the large man offers, taking the woman and not even a heartbeat after the weight was lifted, the other straightens up with a huffy sound. “Lord Tsuchikage apologizes for being late.” The large man says after carefully positioning the woman in the chair Nagato slides over as Onoki takes off his cloak.

“And apparently the Tsuchikage isn’t allowed to speak for himself, hm.” A fairly pleasant voice makes Gaara return his gaze to the one carefully taking off soaking wet sandals. If it weren’t for him being perched right beside Gaara, he was certain he would have mistaken that head of blond hair for Naruto. “Is there a medic who can look at her, I think she broke something on her way down.” the blond huffs, carefully handing his dripping wet cloak to the quiet Ame kunoichi who asks for it.

Immediately Sakura offers her assistance, moving to the woman’s side and asking the large man what exactly happened. Meanwhile, the blond follows Onoki as the Tsuchikage moves to the seat Obito steers him towards. Beside the Kazekage, Naruto looks entirely pleased to see him, bouncing up and down slightly as he waves sheepishly. Light blue eyes sparkling in amusement, the Iwa blond waves back before scowling down at Onoki when the old man chides him. “May I ask for you two to back away a little?” Konan asks the two blonds carefully, looking between them before freezing as the Iwa kunoichi loudly insists that she has to be closer.

“I want Deidara and Kurotsuchi to stay close. They should learn this. Get over here, Kurotsuchi.”

“Sure Gramps show off your favorites.” Deidara laments loudly, entirely unrepentant as he ducks the kunai flung at his head – a wide grin splitting his face as Kurotsuchi all but runs to his side, ignoring Sakura’s warning about hurting her leg again. Gaara tactfully doesn’t comment, completely able to tell that these two must be candidates for the Tsuchikage title. Yahiko quickly insists it’s fine, ushering Konan away before prompting them to start their meeting with a smile.

 

With the meeting over with, Gaara finds himself a sheltered place outside to sit, watching the rain that rarely graces the deserts of his country. He finds the smell pleasant, closing his eyes as he takes a breath that smells of wet earth and tea.

“I told you I do not-!”

“Cr~ush! Deidara has a crush!”

“Brat, hm, I’ll hang you by your ankles! Akatsuchi, let me go, she deserves it-! Go back to the room, the both of you before I blow this place sky high!”

Behind him the door slams open, and Gaara looks over his shoulder to watch Deidara duck out into the rain, visibly fuming as he stomps towards the railing. Slowly he blinks, intrigued by the way the rain seemed to roll of the blond’s long hair. That is until the downpour came to be too much. Eventually, Gaara stands, silently walking closer and letting his sand form a type of roof over their heads.

Deidara obviously immediately notices, whipping around to stare at the Kazekage with wide eyes, reflex making him take a small step back before freezing. The redhead tenses, eyes widening faintly as he looks at his wrist – already positive that the source of the burning would be his counter – and if Temari wouldn’t yell at it for him he would gape at the numbers. “Oh my _gods_ , I am _not_ gonna hear the end of this.” Deidara whispers with eyes as wide as the moon, making Gaara tilt his head curiously.

“Do you have anything wrong-?”

“Deidara, your new crush is your soulmate?!” Kurotsuchi shouts as she runs over to them, grinning evilly as Deidara squawks and tries to hit her. A little miffed at the intrusion, Gaara looks at her with faintly narrowed eyes before he turns back to Deidara.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Deidara says immediately, pulling something from one of his pouches and throwing it out. With a flicker of chakra and a puff of smoke, a large clay bird flaring its wings slightly as Deidara leaps to its back. “C’mon, hm.”

Gaara follows his apparent soulmate onto the bird’s back; standing just behind the Iwa blond as the creation lurches upwards, taking off with powerful beats of large wings. “So,” he murmurs, allowing his sand to shield them from the rain once again while the bird levels off, beginning to fly around the village in a large circle. “Your counter?”

“Reached zero.” Deidara answers, sinking down to sit. “Yours did too, hm, I saw it.”

“It did,” the One-tail Jinchuriki agrees – mainly because he feels like he should. “Do you have anything wrong with it?”

Blond hair snaps around violently as Deidara faces him – suddenly on his feet and staring him in the eye. “Should I?!”

They’re the same height, Gaara realizes with some surprise. Nearly exactly the same height, though he was certain there had to be at least some difference. “Talk with me.” He’s already sitting down as he says this, pale eyes watching Deidara as the blond sunk back down as well, huffing under his breath.

“’Bout what?”

“You said mentioned art during the meeting, should we start there?”

A small, happy twitch of Deidara’s lips is what clues Gaara to the fact that it was a good choice in topic even though art wasn’t something he indulged in. It’s the light in Deidara’s eyes that makes him think that he might change that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's still in a Deidara muse? Meeeeee! Fun fact, this wasn't the original prompt I was writing. I got distracted and ended up forgetting lol and isn't Gaara a sweet child? He mainly worries about nothing in this though. Blessed child, protect him!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and - as ever - thanks for reading!


End file.
